Amantes a escondidas
by Sarah Usher
Summary: One Short: Bella Black, aburrida de quedarse en casa mientras su marido trabaja, decide hacerle frente a su moral, saliendo de copas, lo que no sabes que se encontrara con un hombre con una situación demasiado parecida a la suya. ¿Qué pasara cuando ya no pueda evitar sucumbir a sus deseos más primitivos?


**Amantes a escondidas**

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. La trama es solo mía.**

**_Capítulo BETEADO por Sofia Martinez_**

**_Reader Beta de FFTH._**

Punto De Vista. Bella

-Jacob, ¿te vas?- le pregunte lo obvio.

-Tengo que trabajar. Ya de día no alcanza para el gasto.-me contesto mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Esto me comenzaba a cansar, toma muchos turnos de noche.

Cuando salió por la puerta. Mis lágrimas comenzaron escaparse de mis ojos, recordé la boda, todo fue tan hermoso, pero ahora…es otra historia.

Decidí salir, no me volvería a quedar en casa otra noche más, me cambie la playera y me arregle el cabello.

Tome un taxi. Que irónico, mi marido un taxista y aquí estoy; Pensé en ir a un bar, el "Trick" fue el primero que se me ocurrió.

Cuando llegue al bar, entre y pedí rápidamente una copa, para así lograría olvidar.

-Un tequila, por favor- pidió una voz de un hombre.

Estaba sentado junto a mí en la barra, era cobrizo de pelo rizado y un poco largo, de ojos verdes, cuerpo bien formado, mide aproximadamente 1,78m.

Me miro con cierta melancolía.

-Hola- atine a decir cuando el cantinero me entrego mi copa.

-Hola- contesto bebiendo de golpe todo su trago.

-Otro- solicito con sequedad. Decidí que no sería buena compañía y lo mejor sería irme a casa.

-La cuenta, por favor- pedí mientras bebía mi copa.

-Yo lo pago- intervino el desconocido cobrizo.

-No es necesario- comente sacando mi cartera de mi bolsa.

De un momento a otro una tarjeta negra se deslizo del desconocido al cantinero.

Lo mire con mala cara. ¡Yo debí pagar mi cuenta!

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- me comento estirando su mano hacia mí.

-Bella Black.- conteste correspondiendo su saludo.

Hermosa A-gusto. Permíteme invitarte una copa-me sugirió.

-Lo siento, pero es tarde- evadí su invitación. Por obvias razones.

- ¿Espera que en casa - Pregunte desdén.

¿Me esperan en casa? La verdad, técnicamente no, además Jacob no se daría cuenta de a qué hora llego a casa, cuando está trabajando.

-No- dije la verdad a medias.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?- insistió. El problema seria que yo estoy de copas cuando mi marido está trabajando para mantenernos.

-Tienes razón. Una copa no le hace mal a nadie- la verdad me case de estar sola en mi casa.

-Otra, por favor- le aviso al cantinero, señalándome. El solo asintió.

-¿Qué te trae aquí Bella?- me cuestiono.

-A partir de los bolos. En mi casa me aburre -. Discuta con sencillez.

-Aquí tiene señorita- me dijo el cantinero al entregarme el trago.

-Gracias- conteste.

Con Edward comencé a hablar mucho, era bueno tener con quien desahogarse de vez en cuando.

Me invito a "El privado" para hablar mejor, ya en los asientos era más cómodo hablar. Se sentó a mi lado, muy junto a mi cuerpo, su cercanía no me incómodo, como me lo imaginaba.

Eran como las 11:00 de la noche cuando comenzó a acercarse más a mí, él era guapo y no puedo negar que la falta de mi marido me afecte.

Se acercó para besarme, por un momento pensé en mi matrimonio y en el tiempo que no estoy con un hombre, la acepte gustosa. Sus manos despertaron rápidamente sobre mi cuerpo, un deseo me invadió de fuego el cuerpo.

Pose mis manos en su cabello, jugaba con sus risos, eran muy suaves, así pasamos un par de minutos. El deseo se hizo más intenso.

Se separó de mi un momento para tratar de controlar su respiración, yo también lo intentaba.

-Lo siento- se disculpó cuando su respiración se tranquilizó.

-Yo no lo siento-le dije para que no sintiera culpa- lo necesito- confesé en voz baja.

-Yo también- me confirmo.-Con mi mujer ya no es lo mismo- dijo en un susurro.

-Ni con mi marido- afirme-Desde que trabaja de noche nunca está en casa y no pasa nada entre nosotros.- decirlo me hacía sentir que no era la única persona con problemas maritales.

-Que irónico, ¿no crees?- comento con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Mi esposa,- dijo con sorna- me decía que dejara de trabajar y le prestará atención. Y mírame aquí- continuo.

- ¿Y -? Le insisti.

-Tu esposo no deja de trabajar. Por lo cual sospecho que tus estas aquí.- sus palabras eran ciertas.

¡Que pequeño es el mundo!

Sus palabras me mostraron que ambos lo necesitábamos: Solo un desahogo sexual, un buen polvo.

No lo pensé dos veces.

"El privado" era una pequeña sala con sillones y una puerta, me apresure a levantarme.

Edward me miro con la interrogación en el rostro.

-¿Y ahora sientes culpa?- me pregunto sarcástico, cuando me dirija a la puerta.

-No- le conteste con firmeza mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-¿Entonces…?- dejo la pregunta en el aire.

Al girarme una expresión de sorpresa invadió su rostro, para luego cambiarla por una de lasciva.

-Tú, quieres lo mismo que yo- le comente mientras regresaba a mi lugar contoneando mis caderas, más de la cuenta, solo para provocarlo y prolongar más el momento.

-Según tu ¿Qué es lo que quiero?- inquirió con un tono de voz lleno de lujuria.

-Simple, un buen polvo- conteste sentándome ahorcadas en sus piernas.

-¿Sabes? No soy un adúltero- me informo mientras sus manos se posaban en mis caderas.

-Yo tampoco. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no crees?- dije antes de besarlo.

El deseo y la atracción se desbordaron al máximo.

El beso rápidamente subió de nivel, y nuestras manos se buscaban desesperadas, la ropa nos empezó a molestar, cada parte que él tocaba era como si quemara en mi piel.

La experiencia prohibida apareció frente a nosotros y la aceptamos gustosamente.

Las vestimentas desaparecieron, Edward me recostó en el sillón quedando encima de mí, cada rose provocaba una corriente en todo mi cuerpo, rápidamente "El privado" se inundó de gemidos, tanto de Edward como míos, la sensación era indescriptible, cuando lo sentí en mí, el mundo pareció detenerse en ese instante. Cuando llegamos al orgasmo, gritamos nuestros nombres.

El sentir que me llenaban nuevamente fue algo que nunca experimente con Jacob, tal vez lo prohibido lo hacía excitante.

Edward se recostó a un lado de mí intentando recuperar la normalidad de nuestras respiraciones, cuando nos relajamos, se levantó y se sentó. Me tendió la mano para imitar su acción, así lo hice.

-Te quiero seguir viendo- me dijo después de sentarme en sus piernas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le cuestione.

-Cada día que tu marido se vaya y yo salga del trabajo- hizo una pausa. Comenzó a dibujar figuras en mi espalda.- quiero que nos veamos aquí.- finalizo. Lo mire un momento.

-Lovers-ocultos en el concurso.

Yo miro por un momento antes de aceptar, reloj verlo tarde.

-Es tarde- le susurre al oído.

Él se-confirmar.

-Ven, vamos, que van a sospechar de que hay algo raro- le comente.

-Creo que ya se dieron cuenta, por los gritos. No somos muy silenciosos- dijo con una risita.

Comenzamos a vestirnos. Al estar más o menos presentables salimos, Edward volvió a pagar. Ahora lo difícil era el regreso, tendría que tomar un taxi; Sería muy pequeño el mundo, si me topara a mi marido.

-Edward, no tengo como irme- le confesé.

-Yo te llevo- me afirmo.

Y así comenzó nuestra relación. Todos los días en el mismo bar, a la misma hora.

* * *

Hola, esto, soy nueva en esto. Espero que les guste. Y con referencia a esto... Respondiendo a dudas. Esta historia no tiene continuación. Siento decepcionarlas. De antemano, pido una disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía que es demasiado posible que se encuentren. Soy human igual que mi Beta, esto nos nos exenta de no equivocarnos. A veces se me pasa a mi uno que otro error y a ella también, así que perdón si nos equivocamos, es inconscientemente.


End file.
